Life As A Sim
by dyslexic-Carmie
Summary: Story about what I put my sims through. R/R


The world is a weird place. You move into a town with no memories, except for the one of your first kiss. It was with some mystery Sim…you don't recall whether it was a boy or a girl. You have only $16,000. But then, out of nowhere, your money begins to increase by $500,000 until you have a million. You want to go next door and meet the neighbors, but before that you need to make a change. Effortlessly, you move out of your crappy house and into the biggest mansion in town- the one with the pool that's already completely furnished.

You enter the house and go straight into the kitchen, where you get a strange hankering to make a TV dinner. You have to make it in the oven, since you have no microwave. Out of nowhere, a microwave appears. But the microwave came too late; you had already started using the oven. Suddenly, you feel a need to leave the oven and get the door to let in the new neighbors. Before you even greet anyone, they walk into your house, use your pool, and complain that you have no TV. Out of nowhere, your house gets a TV. Without a thought, you return to the kitchen and open the oven to rescue your burnt TV tray. You've failed at cooking, but you eat it at your table anyway. You only finish part of it, because out of nowhere comes another strong desire to talk to the neighbors again.

You start to talk to them. You want to stop and finish your food, but you can't leave the conversation. You keep talking to them even though you really have to go to the bathroom. You finally get to leave the conversation just before you wet yourself.

You run to the bathroom, somehow do your business, and leave the bathroom, but then you get a strange feeling to go back and wash your hands. Out of nowhere, you go back to the kitchen to finally eat that food. Instead of finishing the burnt TV tray, you get a strange feeling that you need to cook more food. Now you're making ham sandwiches for yourself and your neighbors.

You serve the food, and try to eat your sandwich, but you only get to eat part of it, because all of a sudden you NEED to jump into your pool. You do an impressive spin jump in the air, and then you're in your swimsuit. Because it makes perfect sense. You fail at jumping into the water, because you have no body skills. And then you do start to do a strange dog paddle around the pool.

You only swim for about 30 seconds because, out of nowhere, the time has become right to jump on your couch. Still in your swimsuit, you do a set of flawless triple back flips onto the sofa that *perfectly* reflect your lack of body skills.

You keep jumping on the couch even though you're getting pretty tired. Then you stop and pass out on the floor. You somehow wake up and find yourself walking up the stairs to bed. You do another spin jump and then you're in your pajamas.

The neighbors haven't left your house yet; they love your pool and hot tub, and one of them is even using your shower. When you wake up the next morning, they're still there. But that's not important. What's important the fact that you need a shower. You've got a yellow cloud of fog following you around, which is understandable, considering how clearly filthy you must have gotten in chlorinated water.

You try to walk to your shower, but then it occurs to you that you have to go down stairs and make breakfast. You start to make breakfast, but you can't because the kitchen is filled with dirty dishes from yesterday's sandwiches. There is even a puddle on the floor. One of your neighbors had an accident. You complain about the mess, but you're forced to stay in there to make a giant bowl of cereal for everyone to share.

You make the giant bowl of cereal and go into the living room to eat, but before you do so, you decide you want to go into your pool. You set the bowl of cereal on the floor because there's no room on the coffee table; that sandwich from yesterday needs its personal space.

You do a spin jump and you're in your swim suit. Then you keep swimming and swimming…you can't leave the pool. The same mystical force that put the microwave and the TV in your house has removed the bars from the side of the pool. You keep swimming and swimming…your cloud of yellow fog goes away. The pool has cleaned you, but it's too late. You have died of hunger.

**A/N**

**For some odd reason I felt like writing a Sim story. Why do they always drown in the pool? **

**Thank you Nicole, my favorite sister, for editing my story. I want to play Sims now. REVIEW!**

**Editor's note: I know nothing about the Sims. **


End file.
